


Sanctuary

by RaeC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 13:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeC/pseuds/RaeC





	Sanctuary

It begins. 

~~~ 

Loneliness descends.  
Weighting mind, body, and soul  
Lurking amid the empty corridors  
Where once love lived. 

Where once  
The beauty of chrysalis awakening  
Was treasured,  
Cared for with utmost tenderness. 

Where once  
There walked two hand in hand  
The games played  
Sending bright laughter to loudly ring. 

And now  
The vacuum is all that is left  
Of the merry being  
That touched life, breathed. 

Banished  
To the outer reaches  
Shame  
The baggage carried. 

A single misstep  
And the tower did quake  
Steel, brick, and rock  
Folding in upon itself. 

Shattered  
A broken body lay  
Then fled  
The other half, seeking haven. 

A wraith  
A ghostly mirror of itself  
Half of a pair  
Before the fall from grace. 

A tear  
The only one allowed to be shed  
Before the mask  
Was firmly put into place. 

Cursed,  
Not once, not twice,  
But thrice,  
An accident of need, of love. 

Loyalties  
Split asunder, divided  
Beholden to all  
Beholden to none. 

Thick doors  
Composed of gold and teak.  
Made to hold  
The ever expanding well of grief. 

Hide  
All that is, all that was.  
Settling  
For the least of the three. 

Become  
Something that was never meant to be  
Until the dam broke  
Setting the spirit free. 

A cacophony  
As the first tear splattered upon the ground.  
A silent stream  
Battered open by Mother Nature, herself. 

Once begun,  
The hidden ones poured forth  
Renting field and plain  
Setting free the pain 

Abandon  
All pretense, all shame  
Surrender to the ghosts  
Allowing them their time well earned. 

Until a knock late one night  
Dejectedly stood the past.  
Reminding one  
Of a hurt not shed. 

A mere youth  
Seeking hope, guidance.  
Refuge  
In which to be healed. 

"Know this child  
These doors swing both ways  
Out there  
Life waits for you." 

"But in here,"  
A hand enveloped heart  
"Stands the way,  
In here lies the key." 

"This barren,  
Simplistic abode  
Is nothing more  
Than the way I chose to live." 

"For I have already found Sanctuary." 

~~~ 

A life half lived is no life at all.  
But a mind forced to grow  
Before its allotted time  
Is all the more tragic  
When the beginning 

Is nothing more than the end. 

~~~ 


End file.
